Mushroom
by Deediii
Summary: C'est Halloween et Hermione est partante pour une promenade dans la Forêt Interdite...


**_ 1995 – Forêt interdite – 31 octobre_**

Hermione avait eu à faire, ce soir-là, à un choix émis par Ron, Harry et Ginny après avoir perdu un pari. Elle devait, soit passer une nuit entière dans la forêt interdite, seule, le jour d'Halloween, soit aller courtiser Drago Malefoy. Autant le dire tout de suite, son choix fût fait à la seconde même où ses amis lui posèrent le « dilemme ».

Vêtue d'une cape rouge sang, d'une robe blanche et d'un panier en osier, elle représentait très bien le Chaperon rouge.  
Il était 22 heures lorsqu'elle souhaita à ses amis une bonne nuit à la lisière de la forêt. Elle leur lança des éclairs à l'aide de son regard brun et tourna le talon afin de faire face à l'immensité que représentait la forêt interdite.  
Hermione prit son courage à deux mains et inspira une bonne fois avant de mettre le pied dans l'antre glacé des créatures angoissantes. La lune était pleine, elle entendait parfois des hurlements. Mais loin de l'effrayer, elle s'avança dans les sous-bois.

Il avait plu plus tôt dans la journée et le sol encore humide n'adhérait pas à ses chaussures qui glissaient parfois. Elle n'avait fait que quelques mètres que déjà la lumière de l'extérieur ne pénétrait plus dans la dense végétation.

La brune se retourna afin de voir si l'ombre de ses amis était encore perceptible, mais rien. Elle ne vit qu'un mur d'arbres gigantesques et un frisson s'empara d'elle. Elle continua cependant son chemin, son panier en osier couleur cuivre se balançant à son bras.

Elle tournait plusieurs fois, changeait de direction. Les arbres se faisaient de plus en plus grands, imposants, et de plus en plus tordus. La Gryffondor commençait à avoir froid dans sa courte robe : le ciel n'était pas couvert, mais on pouvait sentir un vent désagréable transportant des chauves-souris par milliers dans les branches entremêlées.

Hermione se servait de repères afin de trouver un lieu bien précis. En effet, la brune devait cueillir une espèce de fleur que l'on ne trouvait qu'au centre de la forêt, à l'aube. Ainsi ses amis auraient une preuve de son séjour.

Cependant, alors qu'elle s'enfonçait toujours plus dans la végétation, le murmure des feuillages s'estompait. Il y avait un silence lourd, anormal.

Hermione s'arrêta et regarda tout autour d'elle. Elle voyait les arbres et les branches bouger à ne plus s'arrêter, mais aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre. Elle vit quelques bestioles voler près d'elle, mais les vibrations de leurs ailes ne produisaient aucun bruit.

La brune commença à bouger son tragus dans l'espoir d'entendre quelque chose. Puis un bruit lointain se fit entendre. Lointain et strident. Le bruit s'amplifiait et se rapprochait jusqu'à devenir un cri horrible et intense qui perçait ses tympans.  
Hermione s'écroula sur le sol, ses genoux frappant la terre et ses mains de part et d'autre de sa tête qui semblait prête à exploser. Elle lança un cri de douleur puis le son insupportable s'arrêta subitement. Elle ouvrit les yeux, des larmes coulèrent. Son souffle était saccadé et elle secoua sa tête sous le choc.

La Gryffondor se releva tant bien que mal, essayant de passer outre ce moment d'incompréhension. Ses membres tremblaient. Aucun son n'était revenu, pas même le bruit du feuillage. Tout était silencieux. Elle avait peur. Elle avait fait tomber son panier dans sa chute précédente, elle se pencha afin de le récupérer lorsqu'elle vit, tapie sur le sol, des centaines de champignons blanchâtres. Son teint devint aussitôt livide.

Elle commença à reculer, l'anse du panier coupant ses doigts à cause de la pression qu'elle exerçait dessus. Le bruit ne revenait pas, elle poussa un cri qu'elle n'entendit pas. Elle regarda à nouveau les champignons espérant de tout cœur qu'ils soient faux. Elle appuya ses mains contre son nez et sa bouche, mais savait que ce geste était inutile. Il était trop tard.

Ces champignons avaient des effets hallucinogènes très prononcés. Ils lâchaient des gaz inodores qu'on inhalait sans s'en rendre compte jusqu'à ce que les premiers symptômes apparaissent. Hermione fouilla dans sa mémoire pour se rappeler le nombre de sorciers qui étaient morts suite à cette rencontre inopportune.

Elle en eut le vertige.

Ses pieds tremblaient et elle s'accrocha à un arbre assez proche, dont l'écorce finit par achever de couper ses mains déjà bien amochées. Elle respira profondément et elle eût des nausées. La rouge et or put sentir, le long de ses doigts fins, couler du sang chaud, contrastant avec l'atmosphère glacée qui régnait dans la forêt.

Elle s'en alla, le plus loin possible. Elle emmenait son corps comme essayant de traîner une épave. La brune commença à rire dans un silence toujours aussi pesant. Elle sentait parfois son cœur battre, mais elle n'était même plus sûre si c'était vrai ou si elle était victime, encore une fois, de ses hallucinations.

Peut-être succombait-elle déjà au poison. Elle s'arrêta finalement une centaine de mètres plus loin et elle se prit d'un fou rire encore plus déchirant que précédemment. Elle vit parfois double, mais son euphorie s'arrêta bien vite lorsqu'un son qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille se fit entendre une seconde fois.

Elle appuya sa main contre ses oreilles comme par réflexe. Hermione attendait patiemment que le bruit épouvantable vienne la submerger dans la folie. Elle cria avec l'unique son déchirant et celui-ci s'arrêta aussi subitement que l'autre. Hermione s'enfuit loin et se frappait souvent avec des branches. Elle sentait les plantes lacérer sa peau nue. Elle prit sa baguette et elle se concentra comme elle le put pour envoyer un patronus, mais rien ne sortit, si ce n'est qu'une étincelle bleutée.  
Il lui semblait apercevoir au loin dans la forêt une lampe au krypton sans doute, et la furieuse envie de la briser afin d'aspirer le gaz se fit sentir. Elle paniqua.

L'angoisse se faisait plus présente encore et Hermione savait qu'elle devait sortir de ce lieu, cependant elle ne pouvait rien faire, elle n'avait aucune concentration pour user de la magie et aucun raisonnement rationnel pour préparer un plan.

Elle savait qu'elle était en train de sombrer, mais elle ne le voulait pas. Elle finit donc par courir encore une fois. Elle enleva ses chaussures afin d'avoir plus d'adhérence au sol et elle courut du mieux qu'elle le put. Mais après quelques minutes, elle commençait à s'essouffler.

Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes et lorsqu'elle les ouvrit, elle vit des ombres étranges. Les grands arbres aux branches dégarnies bougeaient. Hermione vit un éclair dans le ciel qu'elle n'entendit pas et elle commençait à voir les branches en forme de mains venir vers elle. 

Elle recula laissant son panier en osier. Elle se heurta cependant à un autre arbre du même type que celui d'avant. La forêt semblait vouloir l'attraper. Elle changea de direction et marcha sans un regard derrière elle. Mais la malchance finit par l'attraper lorsqu'elle glissa sur de la mousse.

Hermione tomba à plat ventre sur le sol de la forêt. Elle sentait un liquide chaud couler contre sa tempe. Elle ouvrit ses yeux et vit en face d'elle des champignons. Elle cligna des paupières plusieurs fois afin de s'assurer qu'elle n'halluciner pas encore. Elle se releva en position assise et regarda autour d'elle. Le sol était tapissé de ces mêmes champignons blanchâtres sur des mètres et des mètres autour d'elle.

Un trop long contact avec ces hallucinogènes pourrait entraîner un très grand dysfonctionnement du cerveau qui pourrait même provoquer la mort. Mais Hermione ne trouvait pas la force de faire quoi que ce soit. Elle s'allongea dans ce qui lui a causé ses malheurs.

Elle inspira fortement et le cri perçant revint à elle. Un cri encore plus déchirant que les précédents. Elle cria en chœur, brisant ses cordes vocales. Son cri ne s'entendait pas. Elle se tordait sur le sol de douleur ou de désespoir on ne le savait pas trop.

Elle ouvrait parfois ses yeux et voyait se dessiner dans le ciel des formes étranges et aussi angoissantes que le cri qui persistait à son oreille. Elle commençait à voir double, puis triple. Les images que ses yeux envoyaient à son cerveau étaient troubles.

Elle commençait à voir les créatures les plus féroces et dangereuses qu'elle pouvait imaginer. Son cœur dont le rythme avait diminué reprit de plus belle. Elle sentait, dans sa cage thoracique, le muscle gorgé de sang s'emballer.

Le bruit assommant n'avait pas cessé, Hermione avait l'impression que l'on plantait divers objets dans ses tympans. Elle cria que tout cela s'arrête. La lune qu'elle voyait devenait bleue, puis verte. Et d'un coup l'astre rétrécit, les arbres s'allongèrent comme essayant de rejoindre le ciel. Elle ne distinguait plus la cime de ceux-ci. Elle cria le plus fort qu'elle croyait pouvoir.

Enfin, dans son champ de vision une tête rousse et une tête brune apparurent. Elle voyait à la place de leur visage , du noir cerné de point multicolore. Sa vision trouble s'empira, elle ne respirait plus et sentait son cœur ralentir. Son cerveau criait horriblement et dans une dernière seconde le bruit environnant revint et elle fut submergée d'une part par le cri de détresse de ses amis qui appelaient sans doute un professeur et d'autre part par le son des loups qui hurlaient au loin.

Elle perçut une phrase dans cette même seconde. « _Bonne fête d'Halloween._ »


End file.
